Who knew TimeTravel could be so chaotic?
by emliy02
Summary: Sent by a bad spell Hermione must adapt as pureblood Mina Block so she can make hundreds of lives better. Throw in a suspicious Dumbledore, the Mauraders, being a new celebrity icon, and the chance she might not be able to go home. Talk about pressure.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, yes the crazy author who almost never updates her stories started a new one. But I started a new one about time travel. I have yet to figure out who to pair Hermione up with although I'm thinking of Sirius, Remus is another good choice, or maybe even a new character!

Disclaimer: If I really owned this why would I post this on fanfiction? If I was really J. K. Rowling I would sell this off for even more millions. If I really was J. K. Rowling I wouldn't have written such crappy works for the last two books.

Note: If you want to beta this story pm me and work something out. Trust me I need all the help I can get.

The Burrow 1997

It was very difficult for the Wizarding World to recuperate with all the lost ones after the Final Battle, but they got through it. It seemed sort of crazy for Voldemort to even be dead. Hermione swore that it seemed like he would just pop back alive saying "I've fooled you once again! I still live!"

But as he was dead, and Ron and Harry decided to go into Auror Academy while she went back to school to finish it up properly, Hermione was at the burrow helping Ron study for his and Harry's Auror entrance exam he had tomorrow before she went to the platform for the Hogwarts Express.

"Okay this is the last spell before I have to go, Ron, the spell is Vicis prodigium quaero and the movement is a swish, double flick, and slash." Hermione wand tip glowed red before slowly stopping reverting back into its white wood color.

"Okay, Vicis prodigium patefacio" With wild wand movements Ron's wand lit up a white glowing color before it seemed to take a form of its own and engulfed Hermione.

With a scream, Hermione yelled, "Ronald look what you've done now!"

After that Hermione disappeared along with her things.

Gulping big and turning pale Ron frantically ran to the floo and floo-called Harry.

Disoriented Hermione strained her eyes looking at her surroundings. She was still at the burrow, but unluckily or maybe luckily no one was home. Glancing at the clock Hermione was shocked at the fact that there were only seven hands instead of the eight hands they were supposed to hold. Quickly Hermione read the hands Molly - shopping, Bill - shopping, Charlie - shopping, Percy - shopping, Arthur - work, Gideon - work, Fabian - work. At the last two names Hermione did some mental calculations after she gave a gasp of shock, 'Okay if Gideon and Fabian are still alive I'm guessing its 1976 - 77 as Percy is born'

Just to make sure Hermione quickly muttered the time spell.

Friday July 1st 1977 10:00 AM

Drawing herself a mental time line Hermione saw that she had just gotten into the beginning of what looked to be the Mauraders' 6th year summer. Of course being that it was going to be their 7th year, Hermione had been given a chance to change her and her friends' bleak life into something more. Of course, but how could she do that? First of all, she would have to change her appearance as it wouldn't be any good if anyone noticed her in the future. Using her own spells Hermione slowly began to change her appearance while looking at an, albeit small mirror the Weasley's had. With a wave her short curly hair turned long, straight and black, her face losing her slight freckles and becoming a perfect cream color with a heart face. Another wave gave her eyes to turn into an ash mauve color and her short frame of 5'1 to a slender frame of 5'5. Now that no one would be able to notice her Hermione needed to come up with a new identity after all being a pureblood would make things easier for Hermione to get around as no one would ask questions. Sighing she took a piece of parchment and quill and started writing.

Name: Mina Block, that should be easy enough to memorize as Mina was the twins' nickname for her and Block was her mother's maiden name.

Age: 17, while Hermione should really only be 16 due to the time turner fiasco it added half a year making her new birthday March 17.

School: home-schooled until parents died from a tragic accident, which was the truth after all, her parents died in a car crash as Wendell and Monica Wilkins.

Status: Pureblood

Rolling up the parchment and putting it in her bag along with the quill Hermione quickly started coming up of where to go.

As Dumbledore would insist that since Voldemort was defeated in her time Hermione shouldn't meddle with time therefore, making Hermione decide against telling Dumbledore. After all, what was the point of making a better life for Harry, Sirius, Remus, and many more if she was stopped because of what ifs. So Mina Block would have to contact Dumbledore not Hermione Granger. That left two places where Hermione could go to. There was Hogsmeade or Magical France. Diagon Alley was hardly an option as people would wonder too much, plus the fact that Hermione had only been their six times her whole life and that was only for an hour or two for her school supplies. Hogsmeade would pose the same question as it hardly made sense for a couple to not let their child go to Hogwarts when it was only a matter of minutes away leaving Magical France the last option. During Christmas Break Hermione and her parents mainly went to France for the allotted time they had and always almost every day Hermione was able to tour the lovely France and its Magical city. With that set in mind Hermione took out her quite filled moneybag, grabbed her bag and apparated away just as the clock tipped the hands of Molly and the kids to traveling coming home in mere seconds after she left.

An hour later Hermione Granger or Mina Block was away from England and in the blustering lanes of Magical France. Quickly making her way to a nearby Realtor in another hour Mina Block had just bought an expensive state-of-the-art furnished flat right next to Lushness, a popular wizard club by the looks of it. Buying all the necessities she quickly stocked her flat with many things she needed and glanced into her moneybag. The quite filled moneybag now only held a few galleons left so Hermione stood up from the settee she sat in and gave a sigh as she went to look at job ads.

In another hour Mina had earned herself a job as a singer under the stage name Colette at Lushness where she made quite a bit for a salary as a singer.

Tired and exhausted by everything she had gone through that day Mina went back to her flat and promptly passed out onto her bed after landing her singing job.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, if it was mine I would haven't put in the stupid Horcruxes.

Note: Uploading might take awhile for me, but luckily for you guys I came up with what to write! P.S. Thanks to all who reviewed, or alerted!

Groaning as she woke up the next day Mina lay back on her new bed to contemplate last night. 'It feels so surreal. Well might as well get ready, no use in pondering what has already happened.

After a long, blissful shower Mina sat down to her newly cooked pancakes and started to count her money as she ate. Okay so I have 5 galleons 7 sickles and 3 knuts, which should be enough for an outfit for today. Since I'm working today I might get around 10 - 30 galleons depending on how the crowd likes me and that should be enough for more outfits. After Mina finished eating she sighed, I wish I wouldn't have to spend money on getting a new wardrobe, but I have to blend in a little at least for awhile.

Doing a quick cleaning charm, Mina got up with her money bag and walked into a small Wizarding boutique. In an hour Mina walked out with a huge grin and many bags. The owner of Daisy, the boutique, was so nice to Mina and had much better taste than the larger boutique that drew large crowds from across the street. Mina was definitely buying from there again.

When she got home Mina immediately put on one of the casual/fancy dress she had just bought and went straight into work at Lushness. Going through the employee's entrance of the club Mina made a beeline toward the reception desk. Jotting down her stage name on the sign in list, Colette, she asked the receptionist what to do next.

Glancing warmly at her the receptionist introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Laurel! You must be new. What's your name? I'll show you where to go."  
Knowing that she meant her stage name, Mina quickly shook Laurel's outstretched hand, "Colette."  
"Nice to meet you Colette, now if you take a left and then two doors down you'll meet the band playing with you. They'll tell you everything you need to know." Laurel spoke making hand motions so Mina would know what she was talking about.

With a nod Mina walked away and opened the door that said "Entertainment"  
In the Entertainment room Mina found a vanity, a sofa, a coffee table, a dresser, and a book on the coffee table. Flipping open the book Mina saw that it was rules and regulations she had to follow.

1. First choose your song. (The song must be one of your own creations or a song that has no copyright to be able to play it.)  
2. Second choose your look. In the dresser all you have to say is what you want and the measurements and it should get to you in about an hour from the Seamstress Joanie  
3. Select make-up. The vanity works the same as the dresser except it should get their much faster.  
4. If you are going to be late please be courteous and tell beforehand  
5. Your show must always be on proper time unless an emergency pops up again please be a little courteous to us and tell us.  
6. Any salary issues or problems should be left at the front desk unless it's a drastic measure in which the receptionist will ring me up.  
7. Have fun

'Great, I know nothing about the songs in the 1970's! But it says in here that we have to sing our own songs. So maybe I can rip off from someone else? Ohh! Maybe even modern muggle music!' Mina thought excitedly. 'At least it's not too many rules.

2 weeks later. . . Saturday July 16th 6:30 am 1976

"Tap. Tap. Tap."

"Urghhh!!!" Mina groaned as bright sunlight flashed into her eyes and waking her up to a most unfortunate hangover. Paris loved her voice and her "songs" a little too much. Although Mina supposed it wasn't really stealing as hardly anyone ventured out into the muggle world, and very few joined the Wizarding one.

Squinting her eyes Mina triumphantly spotted the hangover potion that had a taste of mint leaves. Thank God the Weasley Twins came up with something crafty. After downing the hangover potion Mina perked up considerably.

"Tap. Tap. Tap."

Looking at the window Mina gasped and scrambled to open the window for the owl with what appeared to be "The Daily Divine N.E.W.S.", the equivalent of the Daily Prophet.

Extra! Extra! Celestina Warbeck comes to town!

Written by: Lissa Fern

Apparently the "Singing Sorceress" will be coming into the lovely town of Paris, the city of love, to perform a concert at our very own Lushness! Lushness, a new club that opened nay 3 months ago, has been gaining a lot of enthusiasm for their latest performer Colette. Unfortunately we were not able to get any inside information on Colette other than its simply the singer's stage name. Listening to the captivating few recordings of her it is surprising that she hasn't gone anywhere with her voice. However, if you look at her paycheck that Lushness gives her you can see why she might not want to leave. Lushness is paying her 500 galleons a week plus a 25 galleon bonus per every 2 weeks!

P.S. She's only been there for 2 weeks!

Brent Kutters, Lushness' owner says, "Colette really deserves the money as she works so hard and agrees to work every night! Truthfully I believe she deserves more, because ever since she's came our revenues have nearly gone up 90 percent, but for some reason she won't accept anymore. We workers have really grown to each other these past few weeks. Due to her 6th year education it was expected that she would leave during the end of August, however, if she is given a place with Celestina Warbeck, I will be happy to let her go as a thanks from all the hard work she puts in.

From inside sources, it is revealed that Celestina really just wants to see "Colette" perform and judging by the recordings of "Colette" is apparently even wanting for "Colette" to come on tour with her! Since this famous star is coming all the way over to Lushness to perform her concert tickets will be sold starting today at the hefty price of 50 galleons per ticket. There are only 200 tickets so I would reserve your own soon as the tickets are going fast. I know I did.

With a sigh Mina put the paper down. It seemed that she could just not get away from the publicity. While it was true that the 500 galleons plus the 25 galleons bonus was a bit much it certainly wasn't necessary to tell the whole world. I mean seriously have reporters ever heard of something called privacy.

Little did Mina Block formerly know that this little invasion was small as it was going to get much worse for her new hectic life.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Harry Potter, or any of the songs posted in this FANfiction!

A poll is posted on my profile about who will win Hermione's love.

* * *

With the music blaring in the background Mina could swear the ground was moving as the announcers introduced Celestina. Surprisingly Celestina herself was only two years older at nineteen compared to Mina's seventeen, but then again Hermione had never learned of Celestina's age back in the future.

Still lost in her thoughts of her future or past Mina didn't notice the spotlight on her until she was being dragged by the crowd to the stage. Apparently, it was her turn to sing.

Composing her shell-shocked appearance into a stoic, cherubic face Hermione started to sing her soft, soothing song.

(Do not own Difference in Me by the Clique Girlz)

Within these empty walls  
I've been talking to myself again  
You don't hear a word  
But bother to explain it when

You say that I should try  
But I feel I'm half alive  
The rest of me is somewhere else

I wish the world would just spin faster  
You told my happy ever after  
You're looking at me  
You're waiting to see  
The difference, the difference in me  
You keep telling me to grow up  
Why should I it's never good enough  
How could I be when you never  
See the difference  
The difference in me

I don't want to fight  
Don't care who's right or wrong anymore  
I'm sick of all this pain  
Can it be the way it was before

When I always made you smile  
Seems it's been awhile  
But now you're always out of reach

I wish the world would just spin faster  
You told my happy ever after  
You're looking at me  
You're waiting to see  
The difference, the difference in me  
You keep telling me to grow up  
Why should I it's never good enough  
How could I be when you never  
See the difference  
The difference in me  
The difference, the difference in me

You say that I should try  
But I feel that I'm half alive  
And the rest of me is somewhere else

I wish the world would just spin faster  
Get to my happy ever after  
You're looking at me  
You're waiting to see  
The difference, the difference in me  
You keep telling me to grow up  
But why should I it's never good enough  
How could I be when you never  
See the difference  
The difference in me

I changed my hair  
And I threw out my clothes  
(Threw out my clothes)  
You say you see but you  
Don't even know  
See the difference, the difference  
The difference, the difference in me

I'm not the same as I was before  
(Same as before)  
I'm not afraid to walk right out that door  
See the difference, the difference in me

The audience stood as still as possible with tears in their eyes when Mina finished singing. Soon cries of "Encore!" filled the room and heavy applause.

Still Mina continued to sing each getting more and more powerful as the concert went on until it ended.

Backstage Mina was accosted by Celestina who continued ranting about how cute Mina was and how she just had to go on tour with her.

Sighing, Mina agreed, knowing that she was in for a very busy summer.

August 23, 1976 10:37 pm

Gasping for air Mina sluggishly walked to her very expensive water bed in the very expensive wizard hotel Celestina and her were staying at. It was one of the concerts that were sold at bargain prices to the lower classes of the European Wizarding World. The concert hall was dank, and relatively not clean, but it was still a full house. Mina and Celestina sang most of their encouraging songs to keep the moods up. While they had been on tour for more than a month and was now dwindling down, a five hour concert was a bit much for Mina. Stumbling over her new small, compact trunk, Mina finally made it to the bed thinking on how much stuff had been going on her life this past month. And Mina had thought the time-traveling stint in her third year had been tough, well being on tour was even harder! Especially with all the scandals, the newspapers ran on her. Slowly falling asleep Mina found herself lost in the dream of busy, busy schedules.

August 24, 1976 9:00 am;

It certainly didn't help the busy singer when yet another scandal about her was reported in Witch Weekly. Sadly it was all true, well partly. Privacy was obviously something reporters knew nothing about. I mean really what if she had had a really important reason to obscure her name. Stupid greedy, reporters.

* * *

Colette's true name!

By: Maureen Goodwin

Everyone's heard of Colette, the newest pop sensation the Wizarding World has seen in years. With her breakout in the fashion world and the music industry this young lady is making the big bucks. Winning countless awards with her half-tour around the United Nations with Celestina Warbeck, "The Singing Sorceress", this woman is definitely one to watch. With an ending show tonight located in Devon, tickets are cheap and plentiful. The perfect evening with a bargain price! However, tonight we see the goodbyes between Celestina and Colette as Celestina goes onto her American tour while Colette gets ready to go back to school. The question is just which school will the fair Mina Block, be attending? You heard me; Mina Block is Colette's true name. Due to some personal matters Mina will be transferring into one of the schools, Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Theophylaktos, Aracelia, or the Kaukokielo this September.

(I couldn't think of any school names, my imagination is sorely lacking in this department. If you come up with better names for a school in Portugal, Italy and Spain - Aracelia - Altar of the Sky in Spanish ; Norway, Sweden, Denmark and Finland - Kaukokielo - Far away lily of the valley in Finnish; Greece and Switzerland - Theophylaktos means guarded by god in Greek ;)

I hear, from inside people, that Mina is hoping to get into Hogwarts. Apparently the cute guys and high academics are just too much too pass up. According to my other contacts, three guys at Hogwarts who call themselves the Marauders could each easily capture this fair maiden's heart the question is who will?

James Potter, the seeker, the chaser, the prankster, and the Headboy of Hogwarts can he receive her heart?

Or will it be Sirius Black? Disowned, and your typical bad boy playboy, but living with the Potters, highly respected Aurors, and also one of the most handsome guys to walk the planet. Fellow beater and prankster maybe he will beat James Potter, his best friend.

However one might play the Wild card and say Remus Lupin the smart one of their trio will win her heart.

According to Randall Avery, a close friend of the trio, "Those three always wreak havoc on the halls of Hogwarts, if Mina happens to fall for one of them I believe that she'll get her heart broken like most of the girls at Hogwarts already have."

Lucius Malfoy says, "There were always rumors going on about how the three second years did this with her. Although Remus didn't play around supposedly he did break a lot of hearts by refusing to give them a chance. I spent a lot of my time as a seventh year comforting those girls who had fallen in love with those three."

I wonder who will get this superstar's heart.

More on Hogwarts Boys p.2

More on Schools p.3

More on Mina Block p.3

* * *

After a rather delicious crumpet and freshly squeezed orange juice for breakfast to cheer her up, Mina finally got down to business and wrote the letter that would hopefully get her into Hogwarts for the Marauders' last year.

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

My name is Mina Block, perhaps you have heard of me? That wasn't meant to sound pompous, by the way, but due to my young age and only having completed my 6th year in home-schooling and my eminent fame added with the fact that you probably read about me this morning in the newspaper. My parents are no longer able to home-school me due to the fact that they no longer are with me. As I have no other remaining next of kin I need to find a well-rounded school that would suit my needs I understand that a Hogwarts' education is top-notch, but I think I will fit right in. If you are worried about my "celebrity status" please do not fear, as I already told the press I wouldn't be performing for awhile due to school. Hope to meet your acquaintance. Although I am quite worried about how the students will react I assure I will try my best to not stir up turmoil if you do allow me into your school.

Sincerely,  
Mina Block

P.S. My transcripts are located in this envelope as well. Hope you enjoy the complementary Sherbet Lemons.

Sending the letter off with Hera, her white phoenix with glowing golden eyes that she had received as a gift from some of the more auspicious fans of her, Mina settled down on the living room of the hotel room. Luckily, tonight was the last night of the tour and was held in Devon, a county in which Ottery St. Catchpole is located in. Mina had an inkling that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be attending.

As even though Mr. Weasley was still only making a small amount, the Weasley's then only had three children. (They didn't start becoming very poor until a little bit before Ron is born.) Aided with the fact that it was Mrs. Weasley's birthday coming up and the fact that the tickets were very cheap, the very top rows being only two galleons a seat ticket at the door compared to the outrageous 750 galleon reserved best seating at places like Dijon. Yeah, Mina now has an outrageously large vault at Gringotts because of all the money she's being paid. Never did she think you make so much in a month.

After the concert, Mina stayed back after Celestina had left for Salem, a concert the next day starting her American tour, to sign some autographs. While stopping to sign an autograph to a little boy who told her his name was Myron Wagtail, Mina amused by the fact that the Weird Sisters' lead singer was wishing to be just like her was suddenly startled when she saw the Weasleys' in her line of autographs. Along with the Weasleys, were two boys who she assumed were Gideon and Fabian, and the Marauders. Well, excluding Peter. As they started nearing to the front of the line, Mina panicked and quickly signaled to the security that she was tired and they made everyone go out giving them each a complementary coupon for a 50 percent off broom at Universal Brooms Ltd. After hearing a cry from Mrs. Weasley, Mina heard the conversation.

"Oh that artist was such a remarkable singing, I really wanted an autograph!"

"Perk up sis!" Gideon or Fabian said to Molly, "We'll go get you one!"

"We will too!" The Marauders chime in laughing. "After all, we are supposedly going to be the future lovers of her anyways." James and Sirius said with smirks on their face.

Eyes widening Mina quickly sprinted from the room until Hera appeared in front of her effectively halting Mina's movement. Taking the letter Mina quickly grabbed Hera and whispered hotel room just as the guys opened the door in pursuit of her. Grinning at the perfect timing Mina was gone in a flash of fire while the guys wondered what had just happened.

Once she was back in the proximity of her haven hotel room Mina tore open the letter where she read.

Dear Ms. Mina Block,

It is to my pleasure to answer to your inquiry of your transfer to the school of Hogwarts. It has been decided by the School Governors and me that you shall be accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Don't worry anyways; I spend my time doing much more recreational things than listen to gossip.

Now, you will still be sorted into one of the four houses, and you will be sorted during on Sorting Feast held on September 1st. You must aboard the Hogwarts Express located in King's Cross Roads Platform 9 and 3/4. If you need any help I suggest you look for a Ms. Lily Evans, this year's Headgirl in the Head's or Prefect's compartment.

The four houses are Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the intellectuals, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. Now while you will attend to the classes and eat your meals with your housemates, the Governors feel it best for you to have other sleeping arrangements. Therefore, after your sorting and dinner I recommend you find me so I may show you to your suite. Also due to your special circumstance I grant you permission to you so you may come and leave Hogwarts whenever the need arises with a special portkey. This portkey all you have to do is say where you're going and it take you either from or back to Hogwarts. It'll be usable only by you though. Although I do not suggest you use this during your classes unless you absolutely must, some of our professors are rather strict. I will give to you on your first night here.

As for tuition if you would simply respond back with your vault number we will deduct the tuition cost from your vault directly. The price of tuition varies depending on the classes you participate in. Now due to your O.W.L.S score I would you may take any advanced class you wish to take located in the list below.

The Classes you may take:

Advanced Potions  
Potions  
Remedial Potions

Advanced Transfiguration  
Transfiguration  
Remedial Transfiguration

Advanced Charms  
Charms  
Remedial Charms

Advanced Herbology  
Herbology  
Remedial Herbology

Advanced DADA  
DADA  
Remedial DADA

Advanced Ancient Ruins  
Ancient Ruins

Advanced Arithmancy  
Arithmancy

Muggle Studies

Advanced Care of Magical Creatures  
Care of Magical Creatures

Divination  
Remedial Divination

Advanced Astronomy  
Astronomy

Advanced History of Magic  
History of Magic  
Remedial History of Magic

Now if you would reply back with the courses you are interested in taking we will have your schedule ready with everyone else. Once receiving your courses I will immediately send you the required book list and a pamphlet of more about Hogwarts.

Also we are now requiring all of the seventh years to take the course Jobs and Careers. Now as you are also being a seventh year as well I am afraid we cannot exempt you.

Sincerely,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

P.S. I immensely thank you for the delectable Sherbet Lemons. If I may be so bold to ask where you acquired these? I seem to have grown fond of them.

Step 1, make a new identity  
Step 2, make enough money so you can complete the identity  
Step 3 get into Hogwarts

Step 1 -3 was complete.

Mina bit back tears as she read the letter over again and again. She had gotten into Hogwarts.

Now all Mina had to do was get close to the Marauders, stay on Dumbledore's good side, and defeat Tom Riddle. No pressure. Except for the fact she had to deal with the eminent famous her now. Life was just great. Hermione Jane Granger had done a bit too well. And now she was in big trouble for she was way over her head and she knew it.

Note: Thank you to all who reviewed, favourited, or alerted this story!

If you would to become a beta for this story simply ask and we'll work out the details!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter. Although I do wish the rent of some of the characters were just a bit cheaper so I could say I own them, but no such luck.

I get most of my information from Lexicon although I may tweak them a little!

* * *

Alphard Black wasn't particularly liked by his family for many reasons. One, he never joined Voldemort. Two, he gave Sirius money after he ran away from home.

But still Alphard Black was family. So his funeral was a pretty extravagant funeral, a way to show off their impressive wealth and power to others. Surprisingly though the aforementioned Sirius Black was in attendance. A worried Bellatrix Black and her fiance Rodolphus Lestrange were also in attendance. Trouble was brewing and everyone knew it.

2:25 am August 25, 1976

Black Mansion

Bellatrix Black had been having strange recurring dreams for quite some time now. Cissy or Narcissa Black was quite worried about her older sister and had even started to sleep in Bella's or Bellatrix's room so she could comfort Bella when the strange nightmares woke her up. Even Andy or Andromeda was worried.

It always was the same dream. Bellatrix and Sirius would be having mock duels, like when they were younger and all the Black children were together playing, shouting "Stupefy!" at one another until the once pleasant dream morphed into a nightmare. The lush lands of Bellatrix's family garden turned into an unknown stone room with a weird mirror in the middle.

"Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light! He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. . . .

Look of mingled fear and surprise on Sirius' wasted, once – handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared beyond the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place" (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Chapter 35 page 805-806).

The dream Bella screamed and the real Bellatrix kept on screaming until she was calmed down by Cissy and Andy who had woken up from the now regular screaming came to check up on their sister.

August 25, 1976 9:00 A.M. – Alphard Black's funeral

Sirius Black was there attending Alphard Black's funeral because his Uncle Alphard was one of the only people Sirius had ever cherished. Unfortunately Bellatrix and Rodolphus were there too putting an even greater damper on Sirius' day.

Everything was going smoothly until the end of the funeral. Bellatrix had approached him. "Sirius, come back. Come back to me, Cissy, Reggie, and Andy. Please come back." She said with tears in her eyes. "We're your family. We don't want to lose you."

Sirius looked at Bellatrix for a minute and Bellatrix felt a small glimmer of hope. "I'm sorry Bella, but we've chosen our sides. I have no family."

Bellatrix eyes hardened and she spoke crisply. "This won't be the last Siri; I want you to remember that Siri, Blacks stay together no matter what. Your friends as much as you won't admit it are not your family, we are. And to let you know we didn't let your mother disown you. We will become a family again if it's the last thing I do." With that said she turned around and apparated away. Swearing silently, 'I won't let that dream I've been having become a reality.'

Sirius took a deep breath cursing under his breath before he too apparated away, but to the Potters' ancestral home. It seemed he and James were going to have to raid his father's stocks again.

August 25, 1976 11 A.M.

Mina woke up late that morning after having the emotional breakdown she had last night with a wrong feeling in her stomach. For some reason she knew it was because time had already begun to change big time.

Quickly when she noticed the time Mina penned the reply to Dumbledore. After all, he was a very busy man.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I would like to thank you immensely for the opportunity you have given me today. I hope I meet your expectations well. As for the Sherbet Lemons you can get them in any candy store in Muggle London. However, Ambrosius Flume is a good friend of mine and if you'd like I could have him require some for you.

As for the courses I would like to take:

Advanced H.O.M

Advanced Transfiguration

Advanced Potions

Advanced Herbology

Advanced D.A.D.A

Advanced Ancient Runes

Advanced Arithmancy

Advanced Charms

I would love to take the other classes however; I think it wouldn't be very healthy of me to take all of them.

I would be more than honored than to take Jobs and Careers as it wouldn't be too smart to be treated special. However, I believe I will take the extra dormitory and the portkey if you don't mind as I rarely get any privacy now, it will be nice to relish in whatever privacy I can receive.

One of my vault numbers in which you can acquire my funds for my tuition is Vault 569.

Thank you again and have a good day.

Mina Block

Grabbing one of the many strewn pillows of the hotel bed Mina had a huge smile on her face. There it was complete. Mina Block was someone who was forever intermixed with the past and nothing and no one could change that.

Picking up the Hotel guide of floo numbers Mina called up one of the Realtors in London. After all, one Harry's future house in Godric's Hollow would make a great future wedding present for the future Potters and it would be nice to get a house or flat in London so she wouldn't have to stay in this stuffy hotel room until September 1st.

* * *

Mina sighed as she looked at the two house deeds in front of her that she just bought.

She had done it. What was even funny was that the two buildings hadn't even made a dent into her now huge fortune. Who knew one month of singing could earn you so much?

Well it was time to check out her new mansion, Mina thought as she put the Godric's Hollow deed into her vault.

Mina's new mansion had three words that described it all big, rich, and elegant. The towering 4 stories made it look like a castle out of a fairy tale although that may have been due to the white walls the mansion had. While Mina didn't really care for space two reasons why she bought the mansion were because of the spacious glass library, and the lush, beautiful grounds and gardens.

The fourth floor, not including the attic, was just the master bedroom suite. With a lovely marble bathroom and wood flooring it looked like heaven although that was probably because of all the fairy lights and white marble. Also the large closet that was now hers was probably larger than her dormitory at Hogwarts.

The third floor held about 15 different, ornate large bedrooms each equipped with an expansive bathroom and large walk-in-closets.

The second floor was made up by the entertainment room, six different offices, a living room, a gym, and a huge indoor pool which had all sorts of water games including water slides that connected from each of the 16 bedrooms and gym.

The first floor held the smaller dining room, the smaller ballroom, a dance room, a recording studio, the kitchens, and a huge hall filled with fireplaces. Along with the kitchens was a huge room that was obviously for house-elves.

The ground floor held one grand ballroom, a rather large dining hall that was probably the same size as the Great Hall, a dark room, a mail room, and a passageway that led to the Greenhouses.

The glass library was in the middle of the whole house with all the other rooms connecting to it. The largest room of all it was on all of the floors except for the basement and attic. With all of the glass shelves empty Mina swore to go book-shopping when she went to buy supplies and furniture to fill all of them up.

When Mina got back down to the ground floor off the lifts the mansion used, a doorbell was heard echoing in the mansion. Apparently someone was here to visit. At first Mina wondered how they reached the front door since reaching the door took forever from the gate. Thinking back Mina then remembered that apparition wards did not erect until the owner had house-elves to bring them back and forth for this neighborhood. Great, just another thing added on Mina's to-do list.

Opening one of the foreboding double doors that was the entrance of the mansion Mina certainly did not expect a man who except the eyes, a shining crystal blue, looked like Harry, and a woman who had the aristocrat face structure that all Blacks seem to possess.

Mina attempted to look calm and collected when the couple had introduced themselves as Charlus Potter and Dorea Black, Harry's grandparents. Apparently they were welcoming her to the coveted, expensive neighborhood. Mina without even realizing it had bought the estate and became neighbors to the Potters and Sirius. Luck was so not on her side, or was it?

This could be very bad for Mina. After all, now she was the next door neighbor to two of the infamous marauders. And who knows what they could do to her! Especially when the Potters not realizing the inside dilemma Mina was having promised to fully introduce the three. It also didn't help that Mrs. Potter when told she would be attending Hogwarts that year told Mina that she would make sure Sirius and James made he feel right at home.

Someone obviously had it out for Mina Block, or were they perhaps helping her somehow?

Mina's To Do list

1. Buy needed furniture

2. Buy house-elves (Personally I believe that Hermione would certainly have not gone that obsessive especially when she saw the fact that only two elves she knew did want to be free.)

3. Buy supplies

4. Buy needed Hogwarts things when she got her reply back

5. Buy more clothes

6. Do not freak out when meeting the Marauders.

And so on. Mina Block had a very long time until her list was completed.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this chapter took forever it really is hard to write lengthier pieces. Eventually I gave up on trying make it a 1000 word chapter. Hope you like it!

Truthfully I've had this one done like weeks ago I just didn't well put it on here. Hope you forgive the long wait!

Poll Results: Winning. Sirius Black

Sirius: 4

Remus: 3

James: 1

Well I'll keep it open for maybe two more chapters. Maybe I'll keep it open even longer than that allotted time period.

Planning is the most important thing ever; you could never over plan something after all. If someone asked Hermione what was the crucial thing was needed when dealing with a dilemma she would say planning. Everything had to do with planning. You cannot just waltz in, in another time, and expect that a simple false name would work. You needed to adopt a well know identity or make very powerful friends so no one would have the audacity to question you. Take Albus Dumbledore. No one questioned him just because he was simply Albus Dumbledore.

Another example is the Horcrux Hunt if it wasn't for Hermione's planning it probably wouldn't have done so well. In fact Harry and Ron would probably be dead without her in their first year. They always were a bit slow. Although it was more Ron than Harry.

Mina was head over heels in planning on what to get and planning her façade for Hogwarts, after all she certainly did not want to see too much Hermione like. She did know, however, what was going to happen in the future, therefore she could act Dumbeldore-like and become someone who seems to know everything that's happening.

When something happens that isn't in the plans, things go awry. And that is just one word describing the meeting between Sirius, James, and her. Things really ran amuck.

It was Monday, August 30th, 1976.

In dedication to Harry and Ron and everyone else who were Quidditch-obsessed in the past/future Mina was building a Quidditch Field. Well she wasn't really building it she was paying people to build it. And they were about to finish it in any hour.

It was a really hot day. It wasn't so bad though since Mina had a bikini-top and short-shorts on, but still it was stifling. Deciding a good lap around the pool would be good Mina went to the porch and took off her shorts. As she was doing this, however she heard rustling sounds coming from the bushes in the Potter's mansion fence side.

There are many things that Mina or Hermione would have guessed caused the rustling noise. A strong wind, a small animal, the list goes on, but what she never expected was James Potter's head to pop out of the bush saying Hello with Sirius' head following too long either.

One thing was for sure Mina was now going to have to be expecting the unexpected. After all, the Marauders have another thing going for them, never do the expected.

Like most normal people would do in her situation, Mina screamed her lungs out. Well that was until Sirius jumped the fence and closed her mouth with his hand thereby shushing her.

James quickly followed.

Once Sirius was sure she wasn't going to start freaking out he let Mina go and charmingly said, "Hello, I'm Sirius Black. I live right next door to you with Mr. and Mrs. P!"

Staring confusingly at Sirius for a moment Mina asked, "Why are you trespassing on my grounds, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter?"

Both Sirius and James stared at her as if Mina, herself had grown another head.

James was the first to recover.

Sheepishly he said, "Well, we were bored and we pulled a prank on one of our other friends. While we were hiding we spotted you and the construction that seems to be happening. Our curiosity seemed to have gotten the better of us and for that we must apologize; it's just fairly rare to see new neighbors as young as you in this pomp neighborhood."

Mina chuckled. "You two definitely follow the phrase, Curiosity killed the cat."

Automatically, Sirius looked up and said, "But, satisfaction brought it back!"

Smiling softly Mina whispered, "And since when have you known Muggle phrases? And as to appease your curiosity it's a Quidditch Pitch. A World Cup Standard sized Quidditch Pitch."

Getting gazed looks in their eyes James and Sirius repeated, "World Cup Standard Sized Quidditch Pitch?"

Giggling now Hermione could see why the phrase "boys and their toys" were so utterly true.

As she could hear shouts coming, Mina knew Remus was going to meet up with her soon and she just wasn't prepared for that to happen just yet. Though it was perfectly natural, she had just seen the man die a couple of months ago saving his wife Nymphadora Tonks, who also was killed.

Remus Lupin looked nothing like his counterpart twenty years in the future. He was certainly handsome and certainly much younger looking. Even still, Hermione or in this era, Mina fainted into James' arms due to his quick reflexes when Remus approached them. One thing was sure whether or not she got back to the present or future or whatever she was going to kill Ronald Bilius Weasley for making her go through all of this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, I feel so guilty for not posting in like forever, but I'm rather lazy, and trying to achieve a perfect 4.0 GPA is rather hard. Truthfully I had the majority done, but just didn't really try to put it up until now. Thanks for sticking with the story!

In fact I'd like to thank blueopaljc for reviewing as well as everyone else.

* * *

By the time Mina awoke there were four things she knew for sure was happening.

One, Remus was chastising Sirius and James for their behavior towards Mina as they must have done something wrong to her during the short bit of talking that made her faint.

Two, Mina was lying on James' lap in a rather uncomfortable position as he kept laughing rambunctiously.

Three, Sirius was paying not a single bit of attention towards Remus, but was instead laughing at Remus himself for having a girl "fall" for him.

And four, Mina believed James was just realizing she was waking up judging by his now silent behavior.

So as to not embarrass herself even more she slowly got up only to be met with Remus' concerned face, James' half-amused and half-concerned face, and Sirius' amused and somewhat concerned face.

As most girls probably would have done themselves, Mina got up as quickly as she could; she then squeaked out a simple apology and ran straight inside the house, not even glancing back at the stunned boys. First thing in order, get house-elves immediately so she could erect wards and hopefully never have to go through that embarrassment again.

Making sure that the boys were no longer in her backyard before she left, Mina sighed in relief when she realized that they were no longer there and flooed to Gringotts after all, time is of the essence. Plus from what Remus had told her, was that the Marauders tired easily and when they got bored, they did things they probably shouldn't.

Potter's Mansion: Remus, James, & Sirius

"Well that was just odd." Remus commented lying on his bed in the boys' room.

"Yep, that was Mooney, buddy pal." Sirius replied bouncing a bouncy ball on the ceiling atop of his bed.

"We can't make any judgments after all we did barge into her property." James rationally spoke from his own bed.

"Very true, plus it really must have been awkward waking up on your lap, Jaimsey-poo!" Sirius cooed.

Blushing now a rather great rose pink, James replied, "Well, Mooney was the one she literally fell for."

Blushing now himself, Remus began to look much like Ronald when any howlers came for him, Remus shot back, "But you were the one she fell onto, therefore she fell for James!"

"I wonder where she went." Sirius thought out loud. "Well no matter, we all know that lovely lady fell for my charmingly dashing looks and charisma."

And with that statement said all three equally handsome young lads lay each wondering about the mysterious girl they had just met that afternoon.

Gringotts: Mina

So, Mr. Ragnok, I really appreciate all the help you've given me. I know you must be busy what with being the head of Gringotts."

The sharp-toothed goblin simply ignored the thanks he received and continued talking.

"Now the pay-checks you are currently receiving will force you to get a new, larger vault, is that alright with you? The goblin sharply asked handing Mina the estimated amount of money she was to receive and the vault she had to now get.

Shocked at all the paperwork Mina simply nodded as Ragnok continued.

"Now your request to receive a list of all current for sale house-elves has been, of course, accepted and we have compiled a list of house-elves with experience, family, past owners, cost, and the wait period they have left if they do not receive a new owner, and as requested I'll give you a couple of minutes to look them over before you choose which ones are acceptable to your taste. Also I have a collection of sample uniforms that you may look at they may be bought at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." Ragnok continued to drone on. "Now the best of the best house-elves, but also the priciest are on the top of the list and the crux of the house-elves are the cheapest at the bottom. All of these prices are bargain able, however with your new-found fortune it would be wise as to not as if the public finds words of this they will suspect you are having money-problems and will give you and Gringotts quite a headache."

Now handed another equally stack of large papers Mina furiously read in order to finish what was need to be done.

Five Hours later:

Mina had finally finished reading all the credentials of hundreds of house-elves available. However not knowing the wise amount of house-elves to get and which were good for her she asked Ragnok.

To this question Ragnok droned on just like Professor Binns, "I would suggest for the plot of estates that you have, five would be acceptable for the house in Godric's Hollow, however as you will not be living there I would suggest the best of the best and perhaps one family. Now as for Block Mansion I would suggest one hundred house-elves; twenty-five for your expansive gardens, twenty-five for your delicate library; twenty-five for your kitchens; and twenty-four for your everyday things. One house-elf you should promote to head house-elf and you should also choose one house-elf to be vice head house-elf of each sub-division."

With this in mind Mina went back to the huge list and began checking off the house-elves she wanted.

Two Hours later

Mina finally chose the 100 house-elves Ragnok had predicted she needed plus ten more. Exhausted she merely handed the list to Ragnok and went to look at the samples of uniforms.

The uniforms luckily went by much easier then choosing the house-elves to buy and in the end she was quite satisfied with the choices she had made.

One problem, however, for Mina was that the uniforms required her family crest. Seeing as she had no previous crest, Mina needed to create her own crest to signify her House of Block. Grudgingly Mina began to draw a sketch of the desired crest.

Another hour later and Mina had finished sketching her desired crest and handed the design to Ragnok who took it and started to speak.

"Now, Miss Block with this design we have made your crest ring which you must keep until you marry where it will then be given to your husband. However, you may wear it if you like. The crest will also be added to your house-elves uniforms. Now the house-elves you have selected, only two are free so if you will go to Conference Room one, I will arrange for the meetings for the other house-elves. The free house-elves will be there momentarily, free house-elves desire no pay and you pay nothing for them. Now after you accept them I will bring in the owners of the other house-elves. There will be a money bag that will allow you to draw money out as well as a magical check for the pricier ones."

With a tired nod Mina scurried off to Conference Room one, and saw the checkbook and moneybag waiting on one of the lavish side tables accompanied by an arrange of ornate snacks, such as a three gold tier cake adorned with pink eatable decorations.

A knock quickly echoed into the room, however before Mina could cut a slice from the cake and with a sigh she then let in the first owner and the house-elves that were for sale.

A burly man around the age of his forties came in with what seemed to be a legion of house-elves with him. "It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Block. Now I understand you're interested in this lot of house-elves?"

"The pleasure is all me, I'm afraid, Mr. . . . . .? With a rustle of papers and an equally rustled Mina; she continued, "Mr. Brocklehurst. Now I have a few questions for you before we begin this transaction."

. . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
